Santa Baby
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: AU written for Holiday Exchange: Damon has to go to work as a mall Santa, but a sexy elf makes his day worth while. LEMON


_a/n: this was written for livejournal exchange for tn09/ tamilnaudu09. I know there are tons of other responses for this one, but I just had to do my own version. Hehe Happy Reading!_

Damon pulled at the scratchy fake beard he was being forced to wear, ignoring the traumatized looks he was getting from the children that were in the line close enough to see that it wasn't attached. He smirked and shook his head. His Christmas was ruined, so why not there's too? His foul mood had been making him a terrible mall Santa all day and grumbled as another brat with pigtails and sticky hands crawled up onto his lap. The cushioning of the suit to make his belly look larger did nothing to comfort his sore thighs and he nearly swore when the little girl bounced on his knee.

"So, what do you want?" his tone was gruff and displeased, but the girl seemed unfazed by it.

She could have been no more than five or six and her toothy grin almost, _almost _melted his heart. She rattled off a list of ultimately useless things she would no doubt break or get tired of before the 31st. Damon nodded, made a half hearted comment about considering it if she was good, more then relieved when she hopped down and ran over to the girls dressed as elves. Damon`s eyes followed as he watched one girl with long dark chocolate hair bend over to hand the girl a candy cane, then hand her mother the picture that had been taken. He caught the glint of gold on her name tag and read `Elena` before the next child crawled onto his lap.

The next few hours were a blur as greedy child after greedy child came and professed their hearts desires. He even received a slap from a particularly sexing looking MILF when he whispered a little too loudly to her eight year old daughter that he would gladly get her a pony if she could get her mother to agree to giving him a ride. The kid had no idea what he was talking about, but the mom knew. He heard Elena chuckle from the desk, but when he looked over at her, her eyes were back on her two friends. Out of the three of them, Elena was certainly the most beautiful. His continued to dart back to her until dinner time came and the velvet rope was hung signaling his day as Santa was done.

He pushed himself from the oversized red chair, watching as Elena and the other elves began packing up the frames and candy canes for tomorrow`s shift. The blonde elf he heard her call Caroline bounced off with a level of glee that had cavities growing in his teeth. He was surprised when she was left alone with him, but took the opportunity to jump on it. With the normal suave and egotistical way he moved, he placed himself in her path, not realizing how utterly unsexy he looked in the costume. Elena let one eyebrow raise as she looked at him, her lips pursed.

``Can I help you Santa?``

``I was wondering if maybe you wanted to tell me what you wanted for Christmas.``

She laughed and shook her head, walking around him when he wouldn`t move. ``No thanks, not really a Christmas kind of girl.``

He watched her walk away, the white fur lining of her skirt swishing in a wonderfully tantalizing way. ``Isn`t it a little odd for you to be working as one of my elves then?``

She stopped, looked over her shoulder and smiled. ``No more odd for a man that doesn`t believe in Santa Clause to be dressed as him.``

When she was gone he followed the signs to the locker room, desperate to get out of this ridiculous suit as soon as possible. There was no one else around and he knew the rest of `Santa`s Crew` had cleaned out for the evening so he stripped down to his red silk boxers and worked on shoving his suit into the duffle bag. He wasn`t sure he could stand another two weeks like this, never mind another shift. With a sweep of his arm he slammed the locker closed and reached for the jeans he`d had hanging over the bench. Then Elena walked in, shock and awe on her face, her hands stilling from undoing the green vest. They took in the sights of each other half dressed and their eyes connected.

``I thought you left.``

``So did I.`` her eyes racked over his body unashamed, her fingers still frozen on the last button.

His eyes took in the sight of her black lace bra, the rise of her breasts and he nearly gulped. She looked good enough to eat. He watched as her skin flushed, his gaze finally meeting hers. She reached back and locked the door, something he was pretty thankful he hadn`t done and let her vest fall to the floor. ``What are you doing?``

``Taking what I want for Christmas. You did say I could ask for what I wanted.``

He watched as she stepped forward, her heels clicking on the tile floor as she loosened the strings holding her skirt around her waist. ``That was when I was in the suit.``

She stopped when she was an inch from him, her eyes memorizing each line of muscle. ``I like you a lot better this way.``

``I would hope so.`` he laughed and watched as her skirt fell to the floor. ``I`m Damon by the way.``

She smiled and reached up, her hand flat against one of the lockers next to his head. ``Nice to meet you Damon.`` she lifted up on her toes and he waited, for the kiss, for their bodies to touch but he got nothing. She worked the combination of her locker open and tugged out an oversized purse. ``See you tomorrow.``

He watched her walk to the far side of the room and close herself into a change room. He shook his head and tugged his jeans on.`` Damn women, always teasing and never following through.`` When he was dressed and the Santa suit was stuffed back into the locker he went to the break room and decided it was time for a cup of coffee. Finding an empty canister he growled and reached into the back for an un marked can. When he pulled the lid off he could smell the chocolate and moaned. This particular drink he hadn`t indulged in for years. The corporate job he`d been fired from had demanded coffee and it slowly had become an addiction, right now there, he suddenly craved this. Reaching for a bag of mini marshmallows he set to work making himself a cup.

There really was no rush in going home, what would be the point? Another long, lonely night in his big empty house. Shaking his head he turned on the radio, humming along to `Oh Christmas Tree`. That was the moment Elena chose to walk in and see him grabbing a mug from the cabinet. ``I`ll have one, thanks.``

He glanced over his shoulder to her and smirked. ``Don`t you have anywhere better to be?``

``Don`t you?`` she set her bag and coat down on a chair and came over to where he was standing at the counter.

``Not really.``

``Me either.`` she shrugged and ripped open the bag of marshmallows. He watched as she set one on her tongue, letting it dissolve a little. Then she closed her eyes and moaned just slightly, the sound sending all his blood south.

``What are you doing?`` he asked, setting her mug next to his and turning to face her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. ``Torturing you. You are a terrible Santa.``

He chuckled, cornering between the wall and the counter. ``I wasn`t aware that elves gave out punishments.``

`` This one does.``

``Don`t start something you can`t handle.``

``What makes you think I couldn`t handle it?`` he`d never seen a women look quite so sexy and it drove him a little crazier.

``That sounded slightly like a dare.``

``You seem like the kinda of guy that thrives on dares.``

He smirked, his hands trapping her on either side of her body. ``Care to find out?``

She didn`t answer, but she did close the distance between their lips. She knew it was crazy, hooking up with someone she didn`t know, but Christmas was too depressing all alone and at least when she was in his arms she didn`t feel so lonely. There was something about it, something she couldn`t resist. It drew her to him like a magnet and when she felt him lift her up against the counter she let him. When she felt his hands slip under her sweater and pull it off, she let him. There was nothing in this world to stop then, stop her. The randomness of it all was thrilling and she kept kissing him until breath became a necessity and her body craved to feel his lips.

She threaded her fingers through his dark hair, guiding his lips down her throat, over her breasts. She felt her bra unhook and then his tongue sweep around her nipple, earning him another moan. The sound of the janitor clattering by caught his ears and since the door to the kitchen was still open Damon clapped his hand over her mouth. The cart stopped, stilled and then kept going. Damon sighed and turned back to her, his eyes questioning. She wasn`t going to give him an answer, and he wasn`t going to ask for permission. It was obvious what they wanted and that they were going to get it tonight. Her fingers worked open his belt as he lifted her from the counter to remove her jeans. When they were undressed enough he brought her over to the table where everyone drank their morning coffee.

Words were reserved for couples that loved, lovers that knew each other and since they knew little more than the other`s names, words were not important. Anything they needed to communicate could be read through eyes, through movement. Damon brought her knees up so they were bent and slowly slipped into her. The sensation of being somewhere so new, so tight and wet nearly sent him over but he bit back the urge and allowed himself a second to relax into the feel of being inside her. Elena couldn`t take the lack of movement and bucked her hips up against his in demand. He got the message and responded, bending over to press light kisses along her neck, then hot open mouthed ones between her breasts.

One hand went to his shoulder as she held on, the other back in his hair, forcing his mouth all over her body, ushering from less sensitive places, forcing him to stay on spots that made her moan. He freed himself from her grasp, locking his fingers around her wrists and holding her arms above her head against the table. She moaned louder as her tightness clenched around him. He got a few more good thrusts in before her nails dug into the back of his hand. He hissed, losing his own control and they came together. When the world stopped spinning, Elena opened her eyes to find Damon watching her, a smug smile on his lips.

``I think our hot chocolate is cold.``

She pushed up on her elbows, taking her sweater when he handed it to her. ``There is some at my place we could warm up.`` He laughed and held out his hand, helping her off the table. ``It was nice to meet you Damon.``

Then he brought the back of her fingers to his lips, their eyes locked together intently. ``Great meeting you too Elena.`` when he looked back up at her she was smiling, then he slipped her hand in his and they left together.

_a/n: I originally intended it to be a one night stand kinda thing, but honestly who could only have a one night stand with Damon Salvatore? haha_


End file.
